Oof Mode
Oof Mode is an upgrade to Destructomode in terms of difficulty. It adds even more debuffs and features. This is a mode like Expert Mode, not a mode like Hardmode. Biome/Enemy Changes All enemies have 1.2x their Destructomode health, damage and defence. Slimes can teleport, like the King Slime, albeit slower. Wyverns and Mimics can spawn in pre-hardmode Post-Evil boss. Bosses are buffed. Chests now have new and better loot. Some items have a chance to appear more frequently, such as the Hermes Boots, its alternatives, and Magic Mirrors. New things can be obtained by fishing in biomes. You have a 3% higher chance to get bad modifiers. (This stacks with Destructomode, so actually it's 8% higher.) Modifiers are now slightly more drastic. If you get the Legendary modifier in destructomode, it will increase the damage by 30%, however if you do it in Oof Mode, it will increase the damage by 35%. Same thing for bad modifiers. The Player now gets the Freezing Cold debuff upon entering the Ice Biome, which lowers speed by 50%. Hard,Cold Poison decreases your health by 5 every second and stuns you. Upon entering the Corruption, the player gets the Corrupt Curse debuff, which will make the player spread the corruption to anything they touch until they leave the biome. The same thing happens with the crimson with the Crimtane Curse debuff, however the Crimtane Curse debuff also inflicts a weaker version of Ichor. Bosses will have their health increased by 80 every time they are fought after they are beaten. A new War Mode, post-phantom boss, Green Slime Rematch, will be able to spawn after Ezra is beaten. Activation Oof mode is activated by throwing a Copper Pickaxe into lava in a Destructomode world. Luckily you can still craft the Wood Pickaxe, however that's weaker. Boss Changes King Slime - HP increased to 8950 (from 8500.) He now shoots 10 spikes at the player and deals more damage on touch. He also teleports more and will inflict the Slimed debuff onto the player if they step in a 10 block radius of him. Damage increased to 125. He drops the Ice Talisman if fought and beaten in the Ice Biome, which provides immunity to the Freezing Cold Debuff. The Eye Of Cthulhu - HP increased to 9900 (from 9640.) Boss is now faster. It will break any lights or platforming it touches. Servants Of Cthulhu now deal 90 damage. Instead of despawning when morning happens, it becomes immortal and kills the player on hit. Once the boss decreases to 0% HP, instead of dying, it will enter its third phase. The Sky will turn to look like the eclipse but darker, with not a sense of light anywhere. The boss's damage increases to 185. It becomes extremely, extremely, extremely fast. It regenerates back up to 5000 HP, but its defense decreases to 0. The boss spawns 10 servants of cthulhu every time it loses 10% HP. Once the boss goes down to 2500 HP, it will start reflecting half of any damage it is dealt. It also becomes even faster, shooting beams at the player. The next time it goes down to 0 HP it will die normally. The boss will drop the Eye Thorn, which reflects half of the damage a player is dealt back onto the enemy that dealt it. The Brain Of Cthulhu - HP increased to 8800. Now faster, stronger, and bigger. Creepers now explode on contact. Everytime the boss loses 5% health, it uses the attack "Yeet Of Cthulhu" that shoots 15 projectiles out of the boss that home twice. Now if the player leaves the crimson, it turns the entire world into crimson, so don't do that. The boss will drop the Ring Of The Blood God, that heals the player three quarters of the damage they get dealt if they are able to get a critical in 5 seconds of being hit. The Eater Of Worlds - Every segment now has 800 HP. Head now has 1000 HP. Full health is now 49,000. Every time a segment is killed, the player will have to switch weapons or the Eater Of Worlds will have 15% increased damage for the REST OF THE GAME(stackable.) Once the boss has only 20 segments left, it grows much faster, and shoots Ultimate Flames at the player quickly, and these home thrice. The boss will drop the World Eating Boots, that increase the player's speed, and allows them to become The Eater Of Worlds for 20 seconds, going anywhere they want, spreading the Corruption. However the player will have only 20 damage. The Queen Bee - HP increased to 11,280. Every time she is hit, her damage and speed increase by 0.1. She has 140 damage at first, so be careful! She now shoots stingers that are much bigger and faster, and she can teleport under 50% HP. The Queen Bee drops the Jungle Mirror, which teleports the player into the Jungle, and gives them 5% damage reduction in the Jungle. It also turns friendly bees into mini Queen Bees that can regenerate, have half the health (5640) and half the starting damage (75.) The catch is that they need some of your Healing Potion to regenerate, therefore a normal Healing Potion will heal 50 instead of 100. Skeletron - HP increased to 35,000, hands have 7000. Now deals 180 damage. Stun ability now lasts for 15 seconds. Shoots much more skulls once at least one hand is at 80% health. Much faster and greatly increased damage and defense when spinning, though decreased defense when not. Speeds up time once at least one hand is at 50% health. Skulls are now much faster and bigger. Once at least one hand is at 25% health, the player gets a +20% damage buff for the rest of the battle, though Skeletron will also have this buff. Skeletron's head can teleport once he is under 50% HP. Skeletron will drop the Bone Scarf, which increases all damage by 5% and increases defense by 15%. It also shoots Sans Bones at the enemies trying to attack the player. Wall Of Flesh - HP increased to 52,102. Damage increased to 169. The boss is invincible for 10 seconds every time you damage it 10 times with a weapon that has more than 40 damage. This is 5 seconds for a weapon with more than 30 damage, and 2 seconds for a weapon with more than 20 damage. Under 75% HP, both eyes can shoot death lasers dealing 250 damage. If the player has less than 400 health in the fight they die upon throwing the voodoo doll in lava. Under 50% HP, giant Guide Voodoo dolls that deal 200 damage will drop from the ceiling. Under 25% HP, the boss is extremely fast and shoots lasers in a bullet-hell style really quickly. Wall Of Flesh will drop Flesh Mining Box, which increases the player's mining speed and power by 5% while they are on the surface, 10% while below surface, 15% while in the Underground, 20% while in the Cavern Layer, and 25% in Hell. The rest of Oof Mode is in WIP. Other Changes The Angler will only appear in Hard Mode. The Merchant will only appear if the player has 1 gold. The Arms Dealer will only appear if the King Slime is defeated. Any throwing weapons that are sharp have a 10% chance to cut the player on use, dealing 10 damage to them. Potions have a 5% chance to not work. Life fruit now requires your max health to be 425 to work. This can be done with the Cheesy Meal, shown below. Consuming something life-related or mana-related has a 5% chance to decrease your life or mana instead of increasing it. This won't count to how many you used, though, as it can be redone. This also applies to the Cheesy meal, shown below once again. New things can be crafted. Fishing From fishing in the Crimson or Corruption post-skeletron, there is a 1% chance in pre hardmode and a 2% chance in hardmode to get the Cheesy Meal. It is a consumable that permenanetly increases the player's max health by 25 if all Life Crystals have been used. Unfortunately it gives you 1 minute of Hard,Cold Poison on use and this effect will reverse if you do not survive it or you exit the game. From fishing in the Mushroom Biome in hardmode, there is a 1% chance to get the Mushroom Enchantment, which increases all your stats by 15% if you enter the Mushroom Biome. It also makes all Mushroom Biome enemies friendly and fight for you.Category:Pre-Hard Mode Category:Hard Mode Category:Pre-Hard Mode Bosses